Time Alone
by Valcion
Summary: Gwen goes away for a few weeks leaving Kevin and Ben alone to realise their true feelings for each other. Kevin/Ben.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** All I can really say is Eek! I'm quite nervous writing this, as it's my first fanfic. This is going to be a Kevin/Ben fic with a little bit of a one sided Kevin/Gwen relationship. Rated M for... future relations and language. Also I do not own Ben10 or the characters.

I have a tendency to jump from person to person. Every time you see that funky breaker I've changed people. Also I have written the characters thoughts in a crazy 3rd person way.

**Time Alone...**

**Chapter One**

Ben woke abruptly, his brown hair scrawling out over his pillow as he rolled over to escape the rays of light that blinded him, as Kevin climbed into his bedroom through the half open window.

"Your not up yet Tennyson?" Kevin asked miserably as Ben rolled over again. "She's leaving in an hour..."

Ben rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Gwen was leaving today. She graduated from school and decided she'd had enough of fighting aliens with Ben and Kevin.

"Figured you'd be up n ready to see her gone."

"I couldn't care less if she left earth. Kevin. It's not like she matters to me..." Ben grumbled as he sat up and scowled at the floor. He didn't mean a word of it really, he was just angry at her for telling him she was packing up to just leave him and Kevin alone, the night before her departure date. That wasn't the only reason he was so pissed off at her, she was pretty much the only thing holding the three friends together, when she left Kevin would probably just up and go too. Then who would he have? Julie? She left him when school ended. He'd be alone, and he hated the thought of missing them, especially Kevin.

Ben leant forward and grabbed a pair of jeans off of the floor. He pulled them on fast. He felt odd sitting there in front of Kevin in just his boxers.

"Lets get this stupid thing over with."

x------------o------------x

Kevin smirked as he spotted the cerulean rental car parked out front of Gwen's house, she was there shoving her bags into the boot. There was some girl standing with her, probably the reason for Gwen's sudden field trip around the country. She didn't tell him how long she'd be away, but from the way she told him, he figured it would be for quite awhile.

_She swished her crimson hair over her shoulder. "It's going to be amazing Kevin, I've often just wanted some time to be a normal girl, and this is my chance!" _

Great. Just perfect. Time to be normal. He never had time to be normal, he was never normal, why is she so keen on being normal? There's nothing that great about it.

He walked towards her slowly, dragging his feet along the bitumen as he sulked over to the car. Ben was a few paces in front, it didn't take him all to long to get dressed, he didn't seem to really care about what he threw on so most of what he wore was covered in dirt or filth. Kevin noticed how he just grabbed the clothes from the floor as if he was too upset to care about his appearance.

He was just as cut up about her leaving as Ben was, possibly more so. They were all he really had, and she was the closest thing he had to a serious relationship, though lately he didn't feel the same connection with her as they had when he first joined up with the alien fighting cousins. Lately... things were weird...

Kevin ran his hand through his charcoal black mane. Just the thought of everything made him irritated. This was definitely going to be an awkward goodbye.

Ben dropped himself down on the grass beside the driveway, a look of deep hurt plastered all over his face. Kevin wanted so much for him to jump up and joke around with Gwen before she left, it might have made things so much easier for them all. Instead he just sat there looking gloomy.

x------------o------------x

Gwen was the only one smiling out of the three; she wanted to just be out of there and in the car enjoying her time away from the boys. Just a few weeks away from them might clear up her head a little, she'd never be able to tell them herself but she was starting to feel as though her beloved Kevin was starting to care more about Ben then he did about her. She hoped it to be just some crazy kind of jealousy, and that's why she needed this trip away so badly. They wouldn't have any reason for being around each other if it weren't for her so when she got back she'd know that Kevin was really hers and that she was just being immature. Why would Kevin want Ben more then her anyway? All the stress from saving the world must be really getting to her.

"Guys, I'm ready to go now! Better hurry up and say goodbye or the traffic might get us." Gwen blurted excitedly at the gloomy looking boys as she ran up to Kevin and kissed him goodbye. It was a small kiss, a teasing kiss, to try to make Kevin miss her more, to make him unable to stop thinking about her while she was away.

x------------o------------x

Kevin really didn't care too much about kissing her goodbye; he was thinking about how quiet it was going to be without the Tennyson boy to liven things up. He was going to need one hell of an excuse to see him at all. He wasn't about to tell Ben that he really had no one else to be with while Gwen was away, and for all he knew Ben would be brightening up someone else's day with his presence. Why did he care where Ben was anyway? He turned it over in his head a few times until he gave up and decided that it must be because Ben reminded him of how Gwen and his relationship started. That must be it. He's just missing the connection they once had so much that he's turned to Ben.

He wrapped his large arms around her tiny shoulders and ran his fingers through her crimson locks. He whispered in her ear a little goodbye, all the while looking over her shoulder at the small brunet who was busy throwing small rocks across the driveway.

He wondered why Ben was so depressed about Gwen leaving anyway, probably just angry that she sprung it on him so suddenly. She did it to both of them, just shot it up in the middle of a conversation about aliens.

x------------o------------x

This was a brilliant idea; Gwen pondered her excellent plan over again in her mind, as she climbed into the passenger seat of the rental car. Leave for a few weeks, show Kevin how much he really needs her around, make him miss her so much and then she'd come running on back into his arms. It was perfect.

Ben refused to say goodbye to her, though just knowing he was there to see her off was all that she really needed. He'd miss her too, it was so obvious with the way he was acting he really would miss having her around to fight aliens with, and Kevin. The way he was sulking it was tearing her heart apart she didn't want to leave him but she knew she had to, for the sake of their relationship.

Gwen smiled sweetly and waved at them both as her friend reversed the little blue car out of the driveway. She watched, as Kevin slowly lifted his head and looked down at the depressed brunet, in the rear view mirror as they sped down the street and away for what would seem like an eternity.

x------------o------------x

**End of Chapter One.**

I would love to hear your thoughts on this story.

Thank you,

Val.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help but get this chapter done as fast as possible. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have any thoughts, concerns or tips I'd love to hear them!

**Chapter Two**

Ben closed his eyes and let himself fall back on the green grass. He felt a little better now that he was alone with Kevin. He felt the soft breeze blowing over him and could hear his dark haired, muscle bound friend breathing.

Ben opened his eyes suddenly. Did he just find comfort in the sound of Kevin breath-... wait did he really just think about Kevin's body!?

x------------o------------x

Kevin slowly sat on the grass near Ben. He raised his hand and rested it on his forehead and let out a deep sigh. She was gone. She was actually gone. He looked up at the sky, while slowly placing his hand back down beside himself, and sighed again. He felt relieved to be free from her. Why did he care so much about her leaving? Now that she was gone all he had was freedom.

Strands of his black hair fell over his face as he turned his head down to look at the brunet beside him. Ben was staring straight up at the sky a look of terror on his face. Kevin smirked at his young friend.

"What's your issue now, Tennyson?"

Ben jerked at the sound of Kevin's voice. Kevin liked his reaction, the poor little Tennyson boy all scared and jumpy. It was quite cute. Wait. What!? That can't be right. What was he thinking!? Must have been because he looked like a terrified child. Yeah that had to be it!

"Err... K. K.. Kevin! I just remembered I've got some things.. I've got to do!"

Ben quickly got up. He stared still terrified at Kevin. Brushed some grass off of his back and stood beside him for a couple of seconds staring at him. "I'll er... Catch you around!" he nearly shouted at Kevin before he bolted off towards his house.

"Shit... What did I do? Did I freak him out?" Kevin barked while punching the ground hard.

He sighed gruffly before picking himself up and heading home.

x------------o------------x

Ben ran straight into his bedroom, waving briskly at his parents before he shut the door firmly behind himself and leant against it, letting his body slide a little and let out a sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he shouted at himself while taking his head in his hands and sliding all the way down the door til he was resting on the floor. "What the fuck just happened!"

He lolled his head to the side and looked out across his bedroom floor. His eyes taking in everything and nothing at all, as he gently placed his hands on his stomach. He felt a little queasy, maybe he felt sick from how fast he just ran away from Kevin, he didn't do anything and yet he just fled from him. Kevin wasn't at fault, he was! All Kevin did was try to be nice, in his own... devilish way.

Why was he thinking these things? Things about Kevin and his roguish charm, things that he thought so much to be so wrong were just... so right.

"I have to get him OFF my mind!"

x------------o------------x

Four slow days passed and Kevin found himself unable to think of anything other then Ben. He stayed up so late every night working on his car trying to get him out of his mind and woke every morning uneasy and restless like he hadn't slept at all. Playing the events that lead to this silent treatment over and over in his brain. What he did, what he thought, what Ben said, but mostly how Ben looked. That look of pure terror on his face, had Kevin done something to scare him? Was it him who did that to Ben?

He rolled over in his bed his eyes closed, his brow puckered, trying pointlessly to fall asleep. "I can't fucking take this! Fuck... Tennyson... I've... gotta see him!"

He threw his blankets off of himself and jumped out of bed grabbing his clothes from a drawer and threw them on quickly as he headed out to his car. It was 3am and he just couldn't stand not seeing Ben for another minute. That boy. Tennyson. Kevin didn't care anymore why he needed to see him he just had to.

He thrust open the drivers side door to his green Camaro and leaptinside, a storm was brewing in the sky and the longer he took the less his actions made sense. And as if by instinct he drove to Ben.

x------------o------------x

The room was dark apart from the light that shone from the television screen. Ben had planted himself down in front of it playing some video game his parents had given to him for graduating school, the hero, his character, wailed on a dark, mysterious enemy with a mallet, whilst the enemy almost pointlessly threw large boulders at him. He found the game stupid, but the action of beating on something, now that was slightly relieving.

He'd been playing the same game since he woke up early that morning, and the night before he played it til he fell asleep, the same as the days before. He placed his hand in the cardboard fast food container beside him and raised a chip covered in chilli sauce to his mouth. They were the only things he had eaten in the past 4 days; he didn't feel like eating much else. He quickly chewed and swallowed the chip in his mouth and quickly grabbed another from the box too replace the one he had just ate.

The sound of a car breaking outside his house soothed him, it sounded like Kevin's car. Ben leaned back against the end of his bed, his hands resting on the floor beside him. His thoughts racing back to the day Gwen left and the last time he saw Kevin. Oh how he missed Kevin.

"Ben!" He heard Kevin yell as he climbed up into his room. "I needa... Err... I need to know why you been avoiding me!"

"Err... I..." Ben was glad to see him, although his question, he didn't know the answer to it himself.

"Look, Tennyson. I'm... sorry if I did somethin' that scared yo-"

"You didn't do anything!" Ben blurted at the dark haired teen in front of him.

Kevin jumped back a little, the look on his face becoming more serious and questioning. "But.. If I didn't do somethin'... why did you take off like that? Was it somethin' Gwen did?"

"Gwen didn't- Why do you care?!"

"Why wouldn' I care?!" Kevin's voice grew louder with every word.

"You've never cared about things like this before what's so different now?!" Ben closed his eyes hard as he shouted every word, his fists clenched at his side, as rain started to fall heavily outside. The sound of the rain droplets beating down on the roof masked the pounding of his heart.

x------------o------------x

"Ben I... I care a lot about you! If you havn' noticed I'm here because I care!" Kevin barked at the brunet before him. He felt himself full of rage, and without thinking he climbed out of the window he entered through.

Rain belted down on him as he left the shelter of Ben's bedroom, his shoes splashing in the muddy puddles on the front lawn. He headed straight for his car. He quickly fumbled with the lock on the door before realising he was to infuriated to even open his car door, let alone drive home.

His hair glued to his skin from the water, which poured down on top of him as turned around and rested his back against his car door and let himself slide down into the gutter. He couldn't even remember the direction of his house so it was pointless to try to walk home and returning to Ben's house was unthinkable after what had just happened between himself and Ben. He lowered his head and rested it on his knees, as a few tears of anger flowed from his eyes and became one with the rain which covered him. It was going to a long and lonely night, for the both of them.

x------------o------------x

**End of Chapter Two.**

I wonder how the boys are going to handle that little spat. Stay tuned in for more heart wrenching moments as the boys realise their love.

Thank you,

Val.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **This chapter took me forever to write... Sadly work ate so much of my time that it was hard to sit down and just write. That aside heres thee long awaited continuation of Time Alone... I hope you find it enjoyable!

**Chapter Three**

Ben sat on his bedroom floor, tears streaming down the curves of his face. The first chance he had to see Kevin and he turned it into an argument all because he couldn't tell him the truth. What kind of a friend was he? A horrible one, he hurt Kevin, he hurt the one person who made the endless plight with aliens worthwhile.

The brunet pulled his legs up to his chest, his foot wrapped up in the cords of his gaming console, pulling them all from the unit. The imagery on his television screen turned to static causing the light in his room to flicker uncontrollably. The lights blinding him as he grabbed the cardboard box that held the chilli fries from beside himself and threw it angrily at his television, the red sauce slowly oozing down the smooth glass surface, barely making a difference to the accursed lighting.

Trying to escape the flashing of his television, Ben covered his eyes with his forearm and turned himself around, unbalancing himself, making his body fall to the ground. He slowly rested his head on his other arm and cried himself to sleep.

Five hours passed and Ben woke suddenly to an irritating buzzing in his ear. He wiped some sleep from his eyes as he dazedly opened them to see what was making the terrible racquet. "Om..ni..trix... errgh..."

Ben quickly got up and rushed around his bedroom, taking off his filthy clothes and discarding them on the floor before grabbing clean items to replace those he removed.

He was still half asleep when he ran outside, taken back by sight of Kevin sleeping in the gutter beside his car, completely wet from the rain that poured down all night long. Ben ran up to him, grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him till he woke up.

x------------o------------x

Kevin ran his hand through his sopping hair, as he slowly realised who had woken him and where he was. "B.. Ben? I... I'm sorry.. I couldn' get in my car."

"There's no time for apologies or excuses Kevin. The Omnitrix won't stop beeping. Something big is happening!"

The dark haired teen looked down at his soaked clothes, he knew he didn't have enough time to change; he was going to have to battle some kind of alien force wearing wet clothing. The most he could do was take off his shirts, at least then his chest wouldn't be cold. He removed his shirts, and looked over at Ben who was noticeably trying not to look at him, he was probably still pissed at him because of last night; either way now wasn't the time to bring it up.

He quickly unlocked his car and climbed into the drivers seat, he leant back over the seat and grabbed a black jacket off of the back seat and put it on. He zipped it up half way, so that it wouldn't flap around when he was wailing on some beastie.

x------------o------------x

Ben looked over at Kevin, noticing that he could still see his teammates chiselled chest. He felt himself blushing when he realised his raven haired ally was looking right at him. This was no time for anything so confusing.

Kevin smirked at him. "Which way Tennyson?"

Ben stared at his watch and moved his arm around in various directions before pointing in the direction that seemed most probable. Kevin revved his precious Camaro and they were off in search of battle.

It wasn't long before they both could see smoke rising from a building, which was now in ruins. Kevin parked the car as close as possible to the destroyed structure, yet far enough away that it should be safe from any chunks of metal or bodies that may soon fly from the encounter ahead of the two boys.

Innocent people were running around everywhere trying to escape the destruction. Kevin leapt on Ben and forced him down to the ground just in time for a large mass of concrete to fly over them, Ben watched as the clump downed a light post not far behind them. They were going to have to act fast whatever it was that was causing this devastation had to be just as powerful as a Highbreed and most likely just as ugly.

x------------o------------x

A high-pitched screech rang in Kevin's ear as they turned around the wall, which blocked the alien from sight. It was a grotesque beast, he had never had the displeasure of encountering before. Slimy grey green scales covered its body apart from its black reptilian feet, which glistened like diamonds lodged in a rock wall, in the light of the fire that was everywhere inside what once was a fast food outlet.

It had its head in a tub of hot oil that was used to cook chips, drinking down the disgusting liquid as it shook its long scaly tail around the room forcing tables and chairs to be sent flying across the place. The beast looked like a regular lizard, apart from its massive size and the slits, one would assume to be something similar to fishes gills, which lined the creature's spine.

The beast clawed at the ground beneath it sending yet another shrill screech through the rubble. Kevin quickly found a large metal support and absorbed its properties before looking over at Ben for some sort of signal to start wailing on the creature.

x------------o------------x

Ben furrowed his brow and took in the damage to the place before him; the alien obviously wasn't here to be peaceful. It seemed to be here just to gorge itself on overused cooking fat. Though whatever the beast's purpose was, this kind of destruction could not be left unpunished.

He turned his gaze to the now metallic silver teen before him, he wondered why someone like Kevin would wait for him to tell him to destroy the alien invader. It wasn't like him to ask for guidance, maybe the raven haired rogue wanted to make sure that he was fine with senselessly wailing on the creature, whatever his reason Ben decided to answer his team mates plea with an attack of his own.

The brunet quickly raised his hand to the peculiar watch on his arm and turned the dial to Jetray, he looked down at the holographic image of the alien and quickly slammed down the button, instantly his anatomy changed from human to that of the alien.

The red and yellow manta ray like alien quickly took flight; from his tail he shot a projectile beam at the alien, however the blast was refracted off of the invading aliens scaly hide.

The lizard-like alien being lifted its head from the oil tub, its three large eyes glared up at the flying pest, which had disturbed its feast. The creature lunged at Jetray only to be blocked by Kevin with his metallic form. The beast rapidly laid siege upon his sparkling silver chest, with its massive claws it tore right through the iron plating and into Kevin's squishy flesh.

Ben watched as Kevin yowled in pain, before beating hard on the symbol of the Omnitrix, which was located in the centre of his chest. Spidermonkey hastily flung its webbing over the aliens large claws, in hopes of disarming it, only to enrage the beast further.

A blow from the reptilian beasts tail sent Ben through a partially crumbled brick wall, the rubble crashed down on top of his tiny form, tiny in comparison to the creature, which chased the flying blue furred alien through the wall. The beast took him, as well as half of the wall, into its mouth, piercing him with its blade like fangs.

Kevin climbed to his feet, the metal plating which once covered him, torn back and quickly losing its stability, it fell suddenly as the dark haired teen staggered and fell to his knees. He clambered back to his feet once more, not eager to let Ben become lizard food. The jacket he wore now torn open, revealing his blood covered and deeply scored chest. His hair fell over his face still wet and now coated with his blood, a look of pure, uncontrollable anger on his face. He lifted a rock from the rubble around him and prepared to whack the lizard on the back.

There was a bright flash of light across the room followed by six consecutive red flashes; Ben had just changed into Swampfire and begun blasting the reptile's insides with fiery goodness. The creature writhed in agony as its body was dissolved by the flames from the inside out. Five fireballs scorched the body all the way through, with the final blast breaking through the beasts back and hitting an unsuspecting Kevin right in the chest sending him across the devastated area and out into the open streets, which was now completely deserted.

Ben had returned to his normal human state when the mouth that held him liquefied and left him to fall to the floor. He wearily got up out of the pool of lizard goo, and stumbled over to where Kevin now lay.

"KEVIN!" he yelled at the sight of his wounded friend. "Oh fuck... he's knocked out... What should I..." he began to question what his motives should be before deciding on a safe destination to return to.

Ben fumbled round inside the unconscious teens jacket pocket until he found his car keys. He rushed up to the green Camaro and unlocked its doors; he then grabbed his large friend under the arms and began to drag him into the back seat of the car, before closing the door and climbing into the drivers seat and driving back to Kevin's apartment.

It wasn't until Ben had settled his large wounded friend down on the couch that the pain of his own injuries began to kick in. He had deep gashes all over his body from when the reptile had gnawed on him, bleeding profusely. He raked his hand through his hair before the light-headedness from the loss of blood took effect, causing him to pass out on the couch with his head resting on Kevin's lap.

x------------o------------x

**End of Chapter Three**

I am not quite sure if battle scenes are something I'm good at writing... so your thoughts and such would be muchly appreciated.

Also I do hope to get the next chapter up and going really soon.

Thank you,

Val.


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Note: **Sorry for this being so very incredibly late... A couple of days after posting Chapter Three my laptop decided it would break. I've only just got it back from being repaired... Well, it's more like I've got a brand new laptop –sigh-

Occasionally I've been able to peek online at friends places but never for long enough to get anything written. So hopefully you will find this chapter to be well worth the wait!

**Chapter Four**

Kevin opened his eyes wearily and carefully tried to sit up, only to be met by a surge of pain in his chest, he looked down at his wounds expecting his eyes to meet a mass of torn flesh bleeding profusely. Instead he found the edges of the scores seared shut, the stray fireball, which blasted him, must have scorched the wounds enough to close them. He raised his arm to feel the back of his head; it stung a little but not enough to force him to have to remain stationary. He felt a little lightheaded; he must have had the wind knocked out of him, he couldn't have been out for that long.

Ben's head rested on his lap, his unconscious form breathing lightly. Kevin inspected his wounds gently, he'd lost a fair bit of blood, the raven-haired teen panicked a little as he carefully lifted Ben's head to free himself. After replacing his leg with a pillow Kevin grabbed his phone from his pocket, which surprisingly despite the fact that he had recently sat out in the pouring rain still functioned properly, he dialled Gwen's number and waited for a response.

x------------o------------x

Crimson hair shot everywhere as Gwen threw her head back as she found herself giggling uncontrollably.

"How he always smirks and rarely smiles! I always thought it was irritating but now I find it completely irresistible." She bellowed over the giggling of her friend.

The cerulean rental car was parked on the side of the road beside a large beautiful lake, the girls sitting inside of it as they slowly removed their clothes revealing the swimsuits beneath them. Gwen's simple white bikini shone in the sunlight, as she twitched and jerked with her schoolgirl giggles.

"He really sounds so cute!" Gwen's friend said as she pulled her shirt off over her head sending her mid-length blonde hair sprawling down her shoulders. She threw her shirt into the back of the car and looked over at Gwen. "You really are lucky to have got your hands on him."

"Ahaha... Really Eberlenne it was half forced on him and half miracle that we ended up together." Gwen smiled sweetly as she opened the car door, carefully climbed out and began to head down to the waterfront when a familiar song met her ears.

Gwen's eyes twinkled as she ran back to the rental car and grabbed her phone from her friend Eberlenne's black leather handbag. Looking down at her phone she let out a quiet squeal as the name 'Kevin' flashed on the phones screen.

It had been five days since she left for her holiday from her beloved Kevin and he was already calling her because he missed her. Crimson hair flew in the wind as Gwen twirled on the spot holding her phone close to her heart. This trip really had brought out the girl in her. Her plan was working and this was proof. The uncontrollable case of giggles returned to her full force, she held the phone away from herself and pressed the red hang up button. He needed to miss her more, despite how much she wanted to talk to him.

Gwen turned her head to face Eberlenne who was staring at her dumbfounded. Eberlenne began to open her mouth to say something however Gwen's incessant giggling cut her off. Gwen raised her hand to her mouth, her cheeks almost as bright a colour as her glistening hair. It was obvious who had just called her.

"My plan is a success Eberlenne!" Gwen blurted, trying to hold back her giggles once more.

Eberlenne raised an eyebrow to the crimson haired girls statement, and also her unusual behaviour. "Are you sure he's missing you? What happens if his in serious trouble?"

Gwen shook her head at the question. "Kevin is capable of protecting himself and if there was real danger that he couldn't handle he would go to Ben."

"I thought that was what you didn't want to happen. Kevin running to Ben in his time of need." A look of complete confusion was plastered over Eberlenne's face and she raised an eyebrow slightly questioning her sanity.

Gwen almost couldn't contain the fit of giggles, though somehow she managed to hold them back. "Kevin will only go to Ben if things are really bad. His quite sure of himself and when it comes to people he likes, He's crazily shy. Like I said before it's a miracle I managed to grab hold of him"

Her giggle fest had ended, almost as abruptly as it had began, a look of sorrow crawled onto her face as she looked out over the sparkling water of the lake. A bird flew down over its surface, diving quickly into the water and flying away holding its prize in its beak. Maybe she should return to him soon, she would never forgive herself if she allowed her prize to be snatched up.

x------------o------------x

Kevin's heart was racing as he realised he was on his own with helping Ben. His mind drifted quickly to taking him to the hospital, though he was unsure of how they would view his wounds. He wouldn't be able to say an alien or monster had done this, they'd assume that Kevin was the cause, stabbing him repeatedly with a knife because he either hated him or it was some kind of sick sex game. His mind was like his heart uncontrollable and he realised he was in a state of panic. He had to remain calm. He had to help Ben. How could he help Ben without taking him to a hospital where his sexual preferences would be judged? He had to clean Ben's wounds and bandage him. Then he had to tend to his own.

Kevin found himself already in his kitchen by the time he had actually decided on what he was going to do; his instincts had kicked in again he was thankful to them. He grabbed the largest clean bowl he could find and filled it with warm water just cold enough to not burn the injured brunette.

He rushed the water to Ben's side, a little water-spilling out onto the floor. He needed to hurry; undoubtedly the adrenaline rush would wear off soon and he'd find himself in unbearable pain. By the time he figured out he needed clean sheets to make bandages he had already returned to Ben's side, sheets stacked in his arms. Tearing them into thick strips was the most tedious thing he could imagine having to do while watching the Tennyson boy's eyes flickering around under his eyelids like he was having a terrible nightmare.

The raven-haired teen clambered to his feet, his breathing uneven as he reached Ben's blood covered body. The brunette's clothes were shredded and barely held together. Kevin carefully tore his shirt off, he needed to be able to able to reach his wounds and the scraps of material that were once his clothes prevented it. His pants were a little harder to remove. The thick material would not allow him to simply tear it off. Kevin had to cut them, he was careful not to cut any skin that might have been stuck to them. He gently peeled off his pants and boxers to reveal the naked body of Ben Tennyson.

Kevin grabbed a strip of torn sheet from the large pile he had previously made. Dipping it carefully into the bowl of water, he squeezed out a majority of the water and began to clean the blood off of Ben's tan skin. He started with his face and head, admiring Ben's facial features as he went. He wanted to stare into his glorious green orbs and watch a smile form on his soft lips. He found the thoughts hard to push from his mind and as he travelled down Tennyson's body they became harder and harder to ignore. His hands began to tremble more and more and when he had at long last reached Ben's feet, he let out a deep sigh. He felt his cheeks hot as he looked back up the brunette's body.

The gashes on his body were little more then deep scratches, it was likely that if he had not been an alien at the time he would have been no more then a lump of tenderised and half eaten meat. Kevin did not at all like the thought of that. He grabbed a strip of sheet and began wrapping Ben's naked form tightly. Most of the scratches on his body had already sealed, though Kevin wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to bleed out while he slept, he also wanted to hide his delicate form. Even if it was only Kevin who saw it, he felt he should be covered well.

Carefully Kevin lifted him from the couch then dressed him in one of his shirts and a pair of his pants, they were far too large for him but yet Kevin found himself giddy seeing the brunette dressed in his clothing. He then carried Ben into the bedroom, gently placing him on his bed and tucking him under the blankets. Ben was finally taken care of, now he had to care for himself.

He slowly trudged his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and undressed himself. The pain was starting to return; sharp stabbing pains began to form in his chest. Pins and needles ran all over his body, the adrenaline was all but gone. He had to move fast, he carefully but swiftly climbed into the shower, the water rushed over his naked body. Gently the raven-haired teen massaged the dirt and blood from his body, his chest muscles tensed and he let of a hiss as the water ran over his seared chest wounds. He very carefully cleaned the gashes; he didn't want to run the risk of having infected claw scores. Blood began to mix with the water running quickly down the drain, as Kevin moved his shoulders around under the warm water. He watched the steam rise to the ceiling and be abruptly forced up through the fanned vent.

Thoughts began to circle in his mind, he picked at them lightly. Ben, his old friend gone enemy, gone friend and now he had begun to wonder about whether or not he wished their friendship to become something more. Ben's delicate frame and delightful features, Kevin would gladly hold him in his arms every night as he slowly drifted to sleep and now if it weren't for the fact that his chest wounds were aching and stinging like he was being bitten by hundreds of tiny ants he would have gladly pleasured himself with the memory of Ben's naked form fresh in his mind.

He quickly turned the shower off, and climbed out grabbing a clean towel and began to dry himself, he was careful not to dry his chest He threw on his boxers and pants and headed out to the lounge to find a bandage to wrap around his large muscular chest. He then returned to his bedroom, he watched Ben sleep for a moment before climbing in beside him. He rolled over so his back was to the tiny body, which belonged to his newly realised love and he found sleep took him not long after he closed his eyes.

x------------o------------x

**End of Chapter Four**

At long, long, long last here it is the next chapter. For those of you who are begging for some lemon-flavoured goodness it won't be long now! One of the boys knows where his feelings lie.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed your kind words and awesome critiques are so good.  
I'm going to try to remove all the uneeded pesky spacers and fix my silly writting errors imediately! Well tomorrow I need to sleep now lol...

Argh... Typing out text which I've previously hand written is so painful. I can't live without my precious Laptop!

A flame on a bleeding wound does seal it, but fire hurts. =D

Also fear not, you will not have to wait forever and a day for Chapter Five!

Thank you,

Val.


	5. Chapter Five

**Really Important:** Half way through writing this chapter, I had a terrible accident involving stairs. I fell down a staircase. Yup. I broke one of my hands and a few fingers on each hand. Ok that's not all I broke but that's really all that's affected my writing. I had to have my hand rebroken after it was pretty much healed. Painful stuff. I've been staying with my grandparents while healing, without my laptop and without any Internet whatsoever. Anyway typing kind of hurts, and because of this, chapters may take longer to write and chapters will probably be shorter. My clumsiness in heels in astounding.

**Authors Note:** If you find I've written Gwen a little to out of character, I'm not bashing her at all. I personally found her to be a way to serious character and feel that if she wasn't always with the guys saving the world and having her grandfather disappear, she'd be a giddy carefree girl like her anodite ancestors. So I've written her to have completely let everything go, she's alone with another girl and totally free. I don't mean to bash her she just needed some release ha ha.

**Chapter Five**

Ben pulled the large mass of warmth closer, breathing in deeply the scent of the brutish male in his arms. A few minutes passed as the brunette lay there cuddling the raven-haired teen while he slowly stirred into realisation.

A deep sleeping moan from the raven caused Ben to jump back away from his body. Sharp pain surged over his skin as he fell clumsily out of the bed, the blankets which covered the two falling down on top of him. Ben hissed at the pain as his head hit the floor beneath him. What on earth was he doing in Kevin's bed? His cheeks felt hot as he pulled the blankets off of his body revealing clothes, which were obviously Kevin's. He knew no one else who wore such large dark clothing.

Slowly Ben peeked his head over the side of the bed to check if the raven was still asleep. Kevin lay there on his back his head turned in the opposite direction and his black hair sprawled out over the pillow. Bandages wrapped around his chest with blood spots soaked through where the beast had clawed at him and thank god he was wearing pants. Ben let out a deep sigh of relief before looking down at himself.

Gently the brunette removed the oversized shirt over his head, and examined the bandages beneath. Kevin must have cleaned his wounds and then bandaged him. The thought of the raven caring for him so much while he was unconscious made his head spin, something so heroic from the roguish brute was unbelievably appealing. Ben's eyes were wide as he realised that Kevin would have had to touch him all over while tending to his wounds and not to mention seen his body completely naked.

"Ack..." Ben grunted loudly as he stood up fast, his body ached again but he shook it from his mind. Kevin's oversized pants fell to the ground, Ben looked down at himself again noticing the only parts of his body not bandaged were his privates and ass. The brunette promptly bent down and pulled the huge pants back up to his hips and glanced over to Kevin who was now awake and watching him with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Could ya make ne'more noise Tennyson?" The raven half yawned. Looking the brunette over as he carefully sat up, putting all his weight on the arm behind him.

"K... Kevin! You are such a jerk! Y... you t... touched me! What else did you do with me while I was out?" The brunette blurted at Kevin, who stared at him bewilderedly.

"I did... what? I thought you'd be thankful that I you knew, stopped you from bleeding to death!"

"I... Err... Thanks? But... You... You should have left my clothes on! I mean at least my pants! You shouldn't have taken off my pants!" A blush crawled onto Ben's cheeks as he thoughtlessly yelled at the raven who was still quite bewildered by the brunette's anger.

Kevin used his free hand to brush his hair from his face, his eyes staring at Ben confusedly. He might have saved his life by bandaging his wounds. Though they may not have been much more then surface cuts, the blood that oozed from each puncture would likely be enough to kill him and if he hadn't cleaned and bandaged the wounds on his legs well the Tennyson boy would definitely not be in a good way. What on earth was Ben's problem? He'd rather die then have his wounds tended to by him?

Kevin raised an eyebrow, questioning Ben's anger, his voice soft and comforting. "Tch... Tennyson. I licked your wounds cause I didn't want you to die. Really, you should be happy I did."

The brunette's eyes shot open as wide as they could. "You licked my wounds!? What kind of a perv-...?"

"It's just a figure of speech Tennyson! You think I played Doctor just cause I wanted to see your body? I did it cause... I care about you and don't wanna lose you!" The words flew out of his mouth; Kevin was just as surprised by his own words as Ben was. He hadn't even figured out what the brunette was so annoyed about until he blurted those words. He lifted his free hand to cover his mouth, he really didn't mean

to tell Ben how he felt. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

The brunette's facial expression switched abruptly from that of anger to confusion, his voice quivering slightly. "Lose... me?"

"Yeah..." Kevin shifted his gaze to the floor, he hated himself for blurting out those words. I care about you... How much weaker could he sound. Not long ago a giant lizard almost tore his chest open, and here he was almost having it done again, though this time might have been somewhat worse. The worst that could happen last time, he'd die. The worst this time... well Ben could hate him, they'd be enemies again and that's a one-way ticket back to the null void. Sure he could just escape again but he wouldn't be able to come back to the brunette.

The raven turned his head to look back at the brunette, he was still standing there his hands were holding the pants up and he was staring off into nothingness till a loud grumbling noise sent them both back to the reality. Neither of the two boys had eaten in quite awhile, Ben climbed onto the bed and began sulkily crawling towards Kevin.

"Hey... Kevin... think we could go get some chilli fries?" His face was like a puppy dog begging for its dinner. Kevin let out a sigh, there was no way he could refuse Ben when he gave him such a cute and pathetic look.

He cast his view back to the floor, his eyes widened as he remembered last night. "Sure. I'll take you back to the rubble."

"Rubble? What are you talking about?"

"Think Tennyson. We fought an ugly lizard beast." A smirk slowly formed on Kevin's face as Ben lifted his hand to his mouth, furrowed his brow and began the difficult job of remembering.

"What about it?"

A small chuckle escaped the raven's mouth; Ben was so cute when he tried to think. "Well, it trashed the place. I'm pretty sure the kitchen's closed."

Ben's eyes shot open wide as he realised the beast had destroyed his beloved chilli fries. "Oh..." Pouting he turned to look at the raven-haired boy on the bed beside him. Kevin was clearly fighting the urge to laugh at him and the brunette soon let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank god it wasn't the Mr. Smoothie!"

x------------o------------x

**End of Chapter Five**

Let me just tell you, this was so hard to write. So much pain I had to endure, but I think it was worth it. What do you guys think? I'm going to see if maybe a friend of mine can help me writing the next chapter. So much is going to be in the next chapter that my hands are going to be hurting so badly. I'm not going to want to stop writing it hehe.

Thanks for reading,

Val.


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Note: **Oh look a quick update haha.

**Chapter Six**

Ben let out a deep sigh, no more chilli fries. He'd have to eat something else then, but nothing is as good as chilli fries. The brunette cast his gaze towards the raven on the bed beside him. Kevin was still smirking; he seemed rather pleased by Ben's obvious idiocy.

"Keeeeeevin..." the brunette whined at the still amused raven. "You should cook us something!"

"What? Why me? Cook yourself somethin'." Kevin glanced over at Ben, a pout on his face like a tiny child begging for some ice cream. The raven-haired teen tried to stand his ground but those lips. "Geez Tennyson. Can't you cook?" He got to him.

"Well I.. I can burn water..." Ben stared at the bed beneath them, he gently toyed with the blankets as Kevin climbed off the bed and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Are you comin'? Or am I gonna to have to hand feed you too" A smirk on his face once more as the brunette jumped off the bed enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically for his current state, the raven barely caught him in time as he fell clumsily and painfully to the floor. "B.. Ben! Be careful would ya!"

"Heh..." Ben tried to laugh through the pain and light-headedness. Right, the fight, careful now Ben, don't go hurting yourself more. If it weren't for Kevin looking over him he'd be in a bad way, damn that guy, whys he have to by his hero all of a sudden?

The raven-haired teen wrapped an arm around Ben's back, steadying him. Kevin half carried the brunette to the kitchen, much to Ben's dismay; though he accepted the raven's help nevertheless.

"Ben. Can I trust you with a knife?" The brunette leant against the kitchen counter as Kevin grabbed assorted food items from the fridge and cupboard. "I need ya to cut the cheese"

"What are we having Kevin?" Ben questioned curiously, a smile on his face from the thought of eating. "Hmm?"

"Grilled Cheese sandwiches Ben. Prepared by a true master chef." Kevin chuckled casually as he placed a plate with a large chunk of cheese in front of the brunette before passing him a knife.

Ben raised the knife and quickly sliced the cheese, it was hard to cut. Every time he cut a piece off of the solid chunk the blade hit the plate with a sharp 'Chink'.

"Careful. Tennyson. That plate cost money." Kevin blurted at the brunette with an eyebrow raised.

Ben stopped slicing the cheese and stared bewilderedly at the raven-haired teen. "Y... you bought plates?"

"Well... no, but they cost someone some money." The brunette stared at Kevin blankly for a few seconds then returned to cutting the cheese. The same 'chink' with every slice. Kevin sighed; at least he hadn't actually paid for the plate.

While Ben uncaringly sliced the cheese Kevin had prepared the rest of the meal, this was as close to a meal as the two teens could produce. The raven grabbed some of the rather uneven slices of cheese and placed them on top of the ham on the sandwiches before putting another slice of bread on top.

Kevin walked over to the oven; he carefully opened the door and pulled out the grill. The brunette carefully placed the sandwiches on the grill and closed the oven. Kevin turned the grill on and they both sat on the floor and watched the sandwiches cook.

"Say, Kevin. What have you actually bought for your house?" Ben questioned. "I mean, you haven't stolen everything right?"

"Towels an' sheets. Things you want ta know no ones used before heh." Kevin said while he raked his fingers through his hair. "Speakin' of which. You owe me some sheets Ben." The brunette gazed blankly at the food on the grill; he hadn't paid Kevin any attention.

"Yeah... When's the food going to be ready? I err... Think it's done!" Ben stared into the oven at the sandwiches as Kevin carefully opened it. The cheese had oozed right off the now almost black bread.

Kevin sighed "Too much cheese." He wrapped a kitchen towel around his hands and removed the grill. Gently the raven placed it on the stovetop. "Ben, in that cupboard beside you" he pointed down beside him. "There's some plates grab us some."

"Mmmk..." Ben half moaned, the smell of the cheese made his stomach grumble. He was so ready to eat that he hadn't paid attention to where Kevin was and with a clumsy back step he'd knocked right into him. The plates shattered as they hit the floor and Ben found himself lying right on top of Kevin.

"Fuuuck. Ben watch what your... Hey! C...care to move your hand!?"

Ben quickly stood up, fighting off a major head spin and the blush, which now covered his cheeks. Oh man. Did he just have his hand where he thought he did?

"S.. sorry... about the plates. Er... good thing you didn't buy them right?" Ben quickly grabbed two more plates from the cupboard and put them on the bench beside the stove hiding his face from Kevin.

"Yeah... Right." The raven was also hiding his face from his teammate, too focused on trying to hide his obvious arousal from the brunette's accidental touch to notice Ben's stutter. "Take your sandwich"

Ben quickly picked up his sandwich and headed to the table, they both sat down and began to eat their sandwiches in an awkward silence.

Kevin sighed gruffly, "Some master chef, heh."

**End of Chapter Six**

Sorry again about the length again, but sadly this is about the length of all chapters from here on, which is definitely a sad thing. My friend refused to help me write this, boy x boy isn't her thing apparently... A shame. I think some corruption is in order! Kekeke...

Oh right guys I have a poll on my page for my next story so please vote so I can accommodate for the masses =p


End file.
